Baby
by Kdmr87
Summary: A/U Lea visits Darren at his family home to see him before he leaves overseas for a movie he is going to be in. This is a two part story. SMUT in second chap
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I don't know if I am completely back to full time writing cause of my busy crazy life but my muse started back up after watching Lea do her thing on snapchat and Darren do his thing on instagram. Anyway if you are a fan I really hope you like it because I had fun writing it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone.**

 **Enjoy**

,,,,,,

Lea slowly opened her eyes and saw her best friend opening his eyes as well. It was 8am Labor Day Monday morning. They were still exhausted since they had gone to bed after midnight catching up since they hadn't seen each other in almost a year.

Lea had come over the day before to Darren's parents house to see everyone and of course see him since he was leaving in a couple of weeks. She loved his family as her own.

"How did you sleep?" he asked sleepily.

"Fine." She said softly. "I'm going to the bathroom." She got out of the bed and went to the adjoining bathroom to wash her face, brush her teeth and emptied her bladder. Once she was done, she came back to bed and lied down next to him. She watched as he went to use the bathroom. She smiled happy to be with him but then sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he came back to the bedroom and lied down on his side once again.

"I don't know if I'll be able to see you again before you leave." She sighed sadly. "I'm really gonna miss you Darren."

"I know." He said sadly.

"It's not just a couple of states away this time." She said and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too Le." He said back.

"Ugh," she rolled her eyes. "I don't know why I'm so emotional." She said annoyed. "I know you hate sappy." She said and wiped away the few tears that escaped her eyes.

"Still love you," he said agreeing with her that he didn't like people being sappy or corny.

She smiled and looked at him. "I know you're going to get weird after I say this but I really wanna kiss you right now." She said. "Sorry." She moved so she was now facing towards the ceiling. She heard her phone vibrate and picked it up. She smiled when she saw that it was a text from her other best friend Becca. Once Lea replied to Becca's text, she locked her phone and put it on the side table. "I should start getting ready to leave. We start shooting tonight."

"Mom's gonna want to make you breakfast first."

"Okay," she said and she was about to get off the bed until he spoke again.

"Why do you want to have my baby?" he asked.

"We already talked about this last night." Lea said. He rolled his eyes and stared at her. She sighed and turned on her side to look at him. "Well there are many reasons."

"And they are?"

"When we were in Glee, we made a pack that when we turned 30 and didn't have anyone, we would have a baby together. The other was that I don't want just any sperm. I'm single again but I don't mind being a single mother. Another reason is that…" Lea stopped herself before she said too much. "Anyway, we can't because…"

"But I wouldn't be the father."

"No." She said softly. "Unless you want to." She said remembering last night when he told her that he wasn't ready to be a dad.

They stayed quiet for a while just thinking about their own thoughts and without hesitation Lea caressed his cheek and smiled. "It's okay if you say no. I'll still love you." She was going to remove her hand but he held it between them on the bed.

"I'm really gonna fucking miss you." He said.

Lea smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly on his lips. "Good." She was going to move away from him but he pulled her towards him and kissed her back. At first she was shocked and her eyes widened as their lips touched, but she got over the shock and kissed him back. The moment their tongues touched she moaned. In their 6 years of friendship, she had always wanted him to kiss her like he was kissing her at the moment.

After a while, he pulled back a bit watching her and he could see the lust in her eyes and her bruised lips. At this moment in time he was a man on a mission. "Take off your panties."

 **TBC**

,,,,,,

 **A/N What did you think? I'll update the second chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second and last chapter of the story. It is M ;)**

 **Still don't own anything.**

 **Enjoy!**

,,,,,,

" _Take off your panties"_

Her eyes widened and pussy got wet. "What?"

"Take your panties off." He said.

"Are you sure?" she asked still in shocked. "I wasn't planning on getting pregnant right this second. I'm not even ovulating." She said surprised.

"Lea I'm moving to Spain in two weeks, I don't know when I'll be back. If you want my sperm take your panties off right now." He said seriously and determined.

"Is it weird that this situation is kind of hot and unromantic at the same time?" she asked nervously.

"Stop stalling Lea." He said seriously.

She saw the desire in his eyes and she had never seen him like that in all of their years of friendship. She pushed her panties down her legs and kicked them off. She didn't know if it was possible for her to get so turned on. She watched as he moved and she figured he was taking his sweatpants and underwear off. "Darren…"

"Spread your legs." He said and he watched as her eyes darkened in lust as she spread her legs. He moved between them and moved one hand to see if she was ready. The moment his hand touched her pussy he saw her gasp and that made his dick twitch. He needed to be inside her.

Lea watched him as he moved one hand to his cock stroked a bit and positioned against her entrance. "Oh my God." She whispered.

"You ready?" he asked. She nodded and her back and hips arched when he pushed slowly all the way in. He was in heaven with the tight grip she had around him and started moving in and out. After he was able to control the urge to just come, he decided to make it good for her as well so he held off as much as he could. He could see she was enjoying it but at the same time trying to hide her pleasure from him and he was having none of that. "Le, open your eyes." He said and when she did his cock twitched again and this time he knew she could feel it. "You're holding back."

"No I'm not." She said softly and when she saw the challenging look from him she bit her bottom lip and nodded. "You feel really good." She finally admitted. It looked like that's what he had been waiting for because after that he started thrusting faster and harder. She gasped and moaned at the awesome sensation. "Darren." She moaned as she moved her sweatshirt off of her body and grabbed her breasts. She arched her back and gasped once again as he fucked her hard.

Darren was in awe of his best friend. She was so beautiful in the throes of passion and he would never forget this. He never thought they would cross that line because their friendship meant everything to him but when she had asked him if he could be the sperm donor he knew he would give in eventually.

"Fuck!" she moaned softly.

He leaned in and kissed her when she started to get louder. They couldn't be heard because the bedroom door wasn't locked and they didn't want anyone interrupting their moment. When he started moving even faster and harder inside her, he felt her legs shake and he knew what that meant. He stopped kissing her and looked at her. "Try and be quiet." He growled lasciviously.

She nodded even though she was getting ready to come. She arched her hips against him as she started to come around him and she moved her hands to his ass and pushed him further in her. "Put a baby in me." She whispered desperately and passionately.

"Fuck Lea." It seemed that those five words were all it took for him to let go and he finally came fast and hard deep inside her. He had to close his eyes and rest his forehead against her shoulder as he kept coming.

She stayed still as he gave her every single drop of come and she moved her pussy lips to make sure she milked everything he had.

He felt her hands caressing his back tenderly as he came back down from his high. It took everything from him to finally pull out of her and lied next to her. "You okay?" he asked calmly.

"Yea." She said as she smiled. "I can't believe we just did that."

He rolled his eyes and tried to hide his smile. "Believe it."

She cleared her throat as she covered her naked body with the sheets. "As much as I enjoyed every second of this, I don't think you got me pregnant."

"Why?" he asked dissapointedly.

"Because I'm not ovulating and I had finished my period a couple of days ago."

"Oh."

She leaned and kissed his cheek and got off the bed. She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself on the mirror that was on the door. She was so turned on seeing his come dripping down her thighs she swiped a little with her index finger and brought it to her tongue tasting him. He tasted so fucking good and she closed her eyes in pleasure. She opened her eyes and shook her head. They were just best friends nothing more. She went to start the shower.

He was getting turned on seeing her in the bathroom and he had to look away so he could push away his erection. How in the world was he able to fuck his best friend on purpose to get het pregnant? He was putty in her hands. He chuckled in awe and got out of the bed. When he walked into the bathroom she was just getting out of the shower. "You okay?" he asked.

Lea smiled and rolled her eyes. "You need to stop asking that." She said as she glanced at his semi hard cock. She licked her lips and had to walk out of the bathroom before she got on her knees and sucked him dry.

"Wait for me to go downstairs." He said as he got in the shower.

"Okay." She removed her towel after locking the bedroom door, she still couldn't believe they fucked with the door unlocked, and then started to get dressed.

After getting dressed, Lea styled her hair and put on light make up.

"You look nice." He said as he finished getting dressed.

"Thank you." She smiled and opened the door to go downstairs.

,,,,,,,,,,

Two and a half weeks later

Lea was a bit sad because she knew that Darren was getting on a plane to live in Spain for God knows how long. He was going to be in a movie but he also wanted to spend time in a different country getting to know the culture and history.

She was getting ready for a photo shoot when she heard her phone vibrate and it was Darren. _'What's the verdict?' his text read._ She sent him a picture of a baby face. _'I'm just that good.' He said with an emoticon smirk. 'Super sperm.'_ She sent him a smiley face and went about her day.

In nine months she was going to have a baby and she was beyond happy and excited that she was finally going to be a mom but a little sad because Darren was not going to be there for her as her best friend of course.

 **FIN**

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed this short story.**


End file.
